


10 moments

by civillove



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: request: 10 moments where Sebastian realizes he’s in love with Blaine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 30
Kudos: 103





	10 moments

Sebastian hasn’t been in many relationships. As a general rule, he’s worked hard to avoid them because they feel like a waste of his time. His parents aren’t happy, he’s seen other people who claim to love one another ruin everything. He knows what it’s like to completely devastate another person, he’s done it before because it takes little to no effort on his part. He enjoys watching someone come apart beneath him; whether it’s in bed, on a stage during a competition or manipulating emotions between his hands.

There’s an aching numbness in the center of his chest, behind his sternum, that doesn’t feel like it’ll be capable of swallowing him whole when he does shit like that. And he thinks this is just who he is—better get used to it, which is fine, because he doesn’t mind being alone.

Until he meets someone who changes absolutely everything about him—and the difference is, Sebastian actively makes that choice to _be better._ He’s operated on the fact that for a long time, no one will be able to change who he is because he doesn’t want to change; there’s nothing wrong with him.

But Blaine Anderson somehow reaches inside of his chest, between his ribs, and sticks his hands directly into that numbing blackness and attempts the thaw it out. It happens gradually, little pieces of him falling away, opening up a chasm where being numb once was. He thinks he’ll miss it—but he doesn’t.

And maybe that’s why it takes him so long to realize what he’s feeling is actually love; that it’s not obsession, or wanting to own a part of Anderson or claim him in a way that feels like destroying. Everything he’s ever felt for another guy before completely withers away into this _new_ sensation that he ignores for as long as possible.

He thinks it can’t be love because he doesn’t know what it looks like.

His parents certainly don’t love one another, they _tolerate,_ if anything else. He remembers when Blaine told him that he loved Kurt but he doesn’t trust that either; he knows all about what toxic relationships look like—he’s been thriving on them and getting in-between them for years. And maybe that’s the shame of it all because Sebastian doesn’t believe that Kurt loves Blaine, not really anyways; he thinks he might love the idea of him.

But Blaine’s feelings are constant and honest and _real;_ that’s what love really looks like.

And he’d say it’s a shame when they break up but Sebastian’s not sorry; he feels because Blaine is hurting, but he bites his tongue on telling him that it’ll all end up better this way. That he might have a chance to be happier and be with someone who really _sees_ him and doesn’t make him feel sorry about his strengths or who Blaine is as a person.

It takes Sebastian and Blaine a long time to find one another, but they eventually do, so he supposes that’s all that matters. They live in a tiny hole in the wall apartment in New York that feels like the walls are capable of closing in on them while Blaine soars through NYADA and Sebastian takes law classes at a nearby college. It’s messy, imperfect, and chaotic but Blaine is happy—he smiles like he’s holding all the secrets of the world behind his teeth.

In times like that, Sebastian thinks he knows what love looks like.

Often he worries he’s not capable of love, that Blaine will realize that one day and head out the door so fast it’ll make him dizzy. Maybe it’s because he never pictured this is what his future would look like; sitting at the Lima Bean trying to do schoolwork, Blaine approaching his table with his McKinley groupies and forcing an apology out from under his tongue about his eye.

He never thought Blaine would look at him with anything other than contempt and indulged patience.

He remembers telling Kurt a long time ago that Blaine was too good for him and now that statement rears its ugly head, biting into his skin and living in his pores. Sebastian doesn’t know if he’s able to love Blaine with the amount he deserves—

But there are certainly moments that he tries.

\--

1.

Sebastian lets out a long sigh as he turns against the mattress, his ears perking at the sounds of the city waking up around them. He lifts his head to squint at the clock, running a hand over his face when he realizes that the alarm will go off in a few minutes. He settles back down and tries to absorb these quiet moments that make it feel like the world has gone still, like he can live in-between the secondhand ticking on a clock.

Blaine is fast asleep next to him, a pillow of wild curls and gentle, warm impressions on his cheek from sheets and the fabric of Sebastian’s t-shirt. He’s facing away from him, towards the window, so the morning light is highlighting the soft scruff on Blaine’s jawline, locks of his hair kissing his forehead and the long line from his shoulder down to his tiny waist. Sebastian slips closer, careful not to wake him up as his arm slides around his middle.

The shorter makes a soft noise in his sleep and keens back, his body fitting perfectly against Sebastian’s as if they were always meant to fit. He dips his chin and presses his face along the back of Blaine’s neck, peppering kisses there just because he can, breathing in the scent of his shampoo and laundry detergent.

His hand moves, tracing circles on his stomach even though he knows that’ll wake Blaine up but he likes the idea of doing it himself instead of the blaring alarm. Blaine sighs, turning his head a little to press into the pillow, voice caked with sleep as he says,

“There are other ways to wake me.”

Sebastian smiles against his skin, kissing his cheek as he sits up slightly, “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.” And purposely moves his hand down until he’s slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of Blaine’s briefs.

His hips jerk when his touch brushes over a rough patch of hair, grazing the beginning of his cock and Blaine turns quickly so that Sebastian’s hand falls out to rest on his ass instead.

“So incredibly unfair; I’m barely awake.” Blaine mumbles, rubbing at his one eye as he yawns. “We don’t have enough time for that.”

Sebastian leans closer and presses a kiss to his forehead, reaching over him to turn the alarm off right before its set to ruin the quiet. “So we make time.”

\--




Blaine was made to be a performer, to have eyes constantly on him and adoring every move and emotion he’s brings to a stage. Sebastian knew this the very first moment he met him, the first time he really saw him perform— _I didn’t think you’d live up to the hype, but as it turns out…_

He’s electric, lives and breathes every lyric and every dance move and despite the fact that he hasn’t hit his big break yet, he performs like it’s a Broadway moment. Sebastian thinks that he’ll get tired of it, watching Blaine on stage for black box theaters, parts that don’t deserve his talent or time and energy—but he never does.

Just like McKinley never really deserved him, even in performances as mundane as another run of _West Side Story_ or show choir competitions where it looked like the New Directions were holding their routines together with glue and a few prayers.

Sebastian’s never been intimidated by much but, in theory, he knows that Blaine could give him a run for his money. Singing and dancing isn’t something that he decided he wanted to make a part of his future, like his boyfriend is, but if he _had_ kept that creative side he knows he’d be competing for everything Blaine is working so hard for.

And he’s pretty sure Blaine would sweep him every time, pull the rug up from under him.

Sebastian knows what it’s like to feel threatened, can remember Kurt’s arm around Blaine’s waist, pulling him close backstage during competitions—the memory sits so vividly in the back of his mind’s eye. Even though he also knew what it was like to _watch_ Kurt’s face when Blaine performed, the deep-seeded jealously that sat in his eyes, the curl of his mouth in clear distaste that his boyfriend was a bunch of things that he’d never be.

Blaine himself is a force of nature but that’s what Sebastian _likes_ the most about him.

So he stands when the curtain draws up after a final number and claps and cheers loud enough so Blaine can hear him. His boyfriend’s eyes always find him in a crowd, grinning unabashedly because he has _nothing_ to be ashamed of.

He’s earned every moment of that applause.

\--




Blaine tells him at one point that sometimes things get handed to him. He’s not bragging, exactly, but it’s almost like he’s talking about the weather—like these good things that happen in his life sometimes fall directly into his lap. Sebastian gets it, really, because he’s almost on the same side of that coin. Most of the time, he doesn’t have to work really hard to get things that he wants—a well-placed smile, a gentle smirk, an argument wrapped in barbed wire and silk. All of those things do wonders for him, especially he’s learning, in his law classes that he’s taking.

The thing is Sebastian knows _exactly_ what he’s doing, he knows how to manipulate people if he wants. 

But Blaine seems to wander through life, ridiculously handsome and kind but oblivious as to why certain things go exactly his way because he doesn’t _mean_ to work things directly into his favor.

It’s one of the most amusing and endearing things about him.

They’re standing in a Starbucks line before class and Blaine’s chattering on about one of his theater assignments. He’s been wearing less and less gel in his hair so some of his curls are a little unruly against his forehead but Sebastian finds he likes them best like that. He reaches up and toys with one absently while Blaine talks.

They get up to the counter and the barista smiles as Blaine rattles off their order, Sebastian watching the interaction carefully because the universe is about to work in his boyfriend’s favor again. The girl giggles as she scribbles down what they want on the outside of cups, moving them down the line to get made.

“How are the scones today?” Blaine asks, peering into the case.

“Oh, they’re raspberry and they’re amazing.” She curls her hair around her ear, “I think they’re far better than the lemon ones we had last week.”

“I’m sure they are,” Blaine grins, “Lemons always seem like a good idea, but I feel like they never quite work in a scone.”

“I feel the same way!” She gushes, chewing on her lower lip as she begins to pull a scone out from the case. “Do you want it heated? It’s on the house.”

Blaine’s eyes widen gently, like a doe eyed deer and Sebastian shakes his head a little because of the sheer fact that he’s _surprised_ this has happened from talking about scones. “Oh really? That’s so sweet of you, heating it up would be great! Thank you.”

Sebastian pays for their coffees, moving over to where they’re waiting for the drinks to be made. He rocks back on the balls of his feet, drawing Blaine back against his chest as his arms wrap around his middle.

He shakes his head gently as Blaine reaches for the warmed scone from the barista, smiling as he tilts his head back to look at Sebastian. “I can’t believe I got a free scone. Share it with me?”

Sebastian nods but laughs gently as Blaine breaks off a piece for him to try. The shorter scrunches his nose at his reaction, biting off some scone for himself. “What?”

“Nothing,” Sebastian says quickly, placing a long kiss on Blaine’s forehead before their drinks are called at the counter.

\--




Sebastian learns at a very early point in their relationship that Blaine’s emotions completely consume him—whether he’s happy, excited, angry, or upset. He understands to a certain point because he tends to feel things deeply too, depending on what’s happened, but it’s quick for the most part. Like a fire burning too hot for a short period of time, completely doused suddenly.

Blaine’s emotions are like waves; they slam into him and drag him into the undertow where he floats, stuck and powerless for little until it passes.

Sebastian waits patiently outside of a Manhattan theater, leaning against the hood of his car because the weather isn’t too terrible. Blaine told him that the audition process was a little over two hours and that he could go home and pick him up when he was ready but Sebastian sponges off of that nervous energy building up inside his boyfriend like a homing device.

He wants to be here when he exits the theater, to support whatever response that Blaine receives.

It’s not the biggest show on Broadway or anything but it’s a step up the ladder that Blaine is trying so desperately to climb, attempting to work his way to the very top. One day he’ll get there, it’s only a matter of time. Sebastian’s not sure of many things but he’s sure about _Blaine_ and what he deserves.

A Broadway show is somewhere in his future, it’s just a matter of when.

He sits up a little as he sees Blaine exit the theater and walk down the steps, not aware yet that he hasn’t left and takes his phone out of his pocket to call him. Sebastian waits, tilting his head when Blaine lifts his chin and sweeps his gaze across the parking lot.

The moment Blaine’s eyes find him, his face scrunches in a _heartbreaking_ way that nearly takes all the air out of his lungs. Sebastian can tell as he walks closer that Blaine was trying hard to keep his emotions together and under control, burying them so they don’t knock him completely to his knees. Seeing him waiting in the parking lot dislodges his strong façade, a sob escaping his mouth as he instantly presses his face into Sebastian’s broad chest.

Sebastian closes his eyes, drawing him as close as he possibly can, his hands working up and down his back. The _sounds_ that are emptying out from Blaine’s mouth are things he never wants to hear again, his whole body shaking as he attempts to calm down at the same time he’s sobbing.

“No,” Sebastian says gently, pressing a kiss beneath his ear, “Let it out.”

Blaine’s hand comes up to rest on his chest, his fingers gathering the fabric underneath his touch as he allows himself to break. The sobs are muffled against his shoulder, tears leaking through the material of his shirt along his collarbone. Sebastian’s one hand massages the back of his neck, his fingers scooping through loose curls that are tinged with sweat from the work-out he’s performed on stage.

Because Blaine always gives it his all and that’s probably why it hurts as much when he doesn’t get a part.

It’s moments like these where Sebastian hates the fact that he’s so upset but there’s something about Blaine clinging to his body where it reminds him how much they really need one another, that they trust each other to be an anchor when necessary. Sebastian lets Blaine cry until he’s boneless against his chest, a mess of sniffles, splotched red skin, and hiccupped breaths.

He presses a kiss to his forehead and shakes his head, his body itching to go back inside that theater and give whoever made Blaine feel like he’s not good enough a piece of his mind.

“There will be other parts,” He whispers, “You are _incredible_. Okay?”

Sebastian tips Blaine’s chin so that he’s looking at him, a watery smile that doesn’t quite meet his eyes the only thing he’s left with. He’ll take it above the crying. He runs his thumb underneath one of Blaine’s eyes and squeezes his shoulder,

“Come on, let’s go home.”

\--




Blaine’s a little insecure about his body, which seems like the _most_ ridiculous thing that Sebastian has ever heard but maybe he’s bias. It’s not like he actively hates things about himself but he supposes it’s human to find things he dislikes. The thought is a little foreign to Sebastian because while he might hate parts of himself on the _inside,_ he’s always been fond of his looks.

He knows he’s attractive and he flaunts and revels in that very fact.

Blaine doesn’t know how gorgeous he is, which just adds another layer to why he _is_ beautiful in the first place. So when there’s moments where Blaine starts to nitpick his body, Sebastian damn near loses his mind.

He catches him sometimes staring at himself in the full-length mirror in their bedroom after he pulls on a pair of jeans, turning to the side to check out the swell of his ass or the gentle curve of his stomach. Sebastian leans against the doorframe and actively watches, licking his lips as he pictures pressing kisses to the parts where Blaine seems to hone in on the most. It’s funny because his type has always been boys who are a little thicker than him because he enjoys having things to grab at and hold onto.

He wanders into the bedroom and Blaine clears his throat, quickly grabbing a shirt to put on even though Sebastian walks right up to stand behind him and takes the t-shirt _back off._ Blaine frowns a little at him in the mirror, Sebastian wrapping his arms around Blaine’s body and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“This is coming from someone who looks at their same reflection every day, but you’re one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.”

Blaine laughs softly, shaking his head as he dips his chin forward. He leans back against Sebastian’s chest, his hand resting on his wrist as Sebastian begins to trace circles into his stomach.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And completely honest.” Placing an open-mouthed kiss against Blaine’s neck, he undoes his jeans, swiping his thumb against the trail of hair that disappears below his navel.

Blaine visibly swallows as he watches him in the mirror, pressing his ass against Sebastian’s hardening cock as his hand cups him through his boxer briefs. He takes his time, not so much worrying about himself but enjoying every moment Blaine looks completely wrecked in falling apart. He eventually pulls him from his jeans, handles him in long languid strokes because it makes a noise empty from Blaine’s throat—and it’s one of his most favorite sounds in the world.

He cums saying Sebastian’s name, head dipped back against his shoulder, throat exposed and cheeks pink.

He has no idea how Blaine doesn’t understand how beautiful he really is.

Sebastian kisses his shoulders and his neck, breathing in the scent of his skin as he presses his nose into his upper back. He thinks, at least, he’s made his point.

\--




Sebastian at one point or another was not the best listener. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how, he just didn’t really _care_ about things people had to say. He remembers that when he first joined the Warblers that they wouldn’t shut up about an amazing performer that they lost because he transferred schools. The first few times, the conversation slid down his back like water on his skin; it didn’t mean much, whoever this dude was.

He sounded like a legend but Sebastian was there to make waves of his own, to curate his own destiny at Dalton.

It wasn’t until they kept talking about him and he _met_ Blaine did he really get it. The few times Blaine actually sat down with him for coffee before he fucked everything up, an out of body experience occurred when he realized that he was listening to what Blaine had to say. He was _actually_ listening to him and carrying on the conversation because he cared about what this mess of curls paired with doe eyes and a sinful ass wanted to talk about.

Even though Sebastian convinced himself that he was only doing it for one reason, to get into Blaine’s pants; he realizes years later that that’s not the case at all.

Blaine talks a mile a minute when he’s excited, incredibly chatty and smiling, practically tripping over his own words as he gets to a certain point. But the thing is, Sebastian likes listening, no matter how ridiculous it may be. Sometimes it’s about theater or performances or auditions, other times it’s about NYADA or about his friends from McKinley that he misses.

Blaine talked about an Avengers movie commercial that he saw once for, and Sebastian’s not exaggerating, ten minutes as he made dinner the one night.

The point is, with Blaine’s bright, wide eyes and his infectious smile, he could talk about the phone book and he’d be ready to listen. It’s difficult not to feel the utter pull of him when he starts on something and Sebastian often kisses him in the middle of speaking, just because he can’t quite help himself.

“What’s that for?” Blaine asks as his cheeks tint pink, smiling up at Sebastian with a curious crinkle between his eyebrows.

“Because.” Sebastian doesn’t elaborate but that doesn’t stop Blaine from continuing his excited rant about his friend Sam and apparently this dude, Jake, getting together.

\--




Sebastian’s never been the one to completely dive into fashion; he’s just not that type of gay. He enjoys _looking_ good and the expensive things that money can buy but making sure he has the latest lines from fashion icons is not big on his to-do. Blaine isn’t quite that way either because his closet is a mix of styles that are somehow incredibly sexy and endearing all at the same time.

He does this thing where he picks out his outfit the night before and Sebastian lies in bed and watches him do it. Sometimes he’s busy paying attention to an episode of the latest show they’re watching on Netflix or taking notes for his classes the next day, but often his eyes trail over Blaine’s body as he figures out what clothes he wants to wear.

Blaine _enjoys_ making a statement, despite the fact that he’s not wrapped up in the latest of what a celebrity is wearing. His clothes are a combination of nearly too tight, solid colored chinos, polo shirts, sweaters, and jeans. He obviously accessorizes with an array of bowties that he keeps organized next to his sock drawer—but Sebastian likes that about him. He likes that he can pull off an outfit that might look semi-ridiculous on anyone else but because Blaine is who he is, he just ends up looking charming.

He’s got a pair of black and white checkered pants paired with a blue polo on the bedspread and he’s chewing on his lower lip in thought because he’s just not sure. He looks over at Sebastian, who raises an eyebrow and glances down at the arrangement.

He shakes his head, “Mustard.” Is all he says and Blaine brightens because _yes_ that’s exactly what he needed.

He goes to his closet and pulls out a mustard colored sweater, replacing the blue polo with that and nods because this combination is satisfactory. Sebastian bites down on the tip of his tongue and decides not to get into the fact that Blaine’s chinos always rest right above his ankles, showing them off and that he needs to start investing in some socks to wear with his loafers.

But as Blaine settles in bed with him, cuddling up to his side and kissing the underside of his jaw, he decides that’s an argument for another day.

\--




Sebastian enjoys looking at Blaine, he thinks that’s pretty much obvious because who _doesn’t_ but there’s a moment that he rates above all the others. Blaine’s beautiful in ways he tries not to think about for long periods of time because he rounds back to the fact that he’s not sure how he’s ended up so lucky to call him his boyfriend when he was barely his friend at one point.

He sighs as he turns onto his side in bed, propping himself up with his elbow and watches Blaine’s breathing begin to return to normal as he lies on his stomach in their bed. The sheet is resting low on his hips, just barely above the curve of his ass and Sebastian tugs the fabric down just a little to see the small patchy birthmark that Blaine has on his left globe.

“S’cold.” He mumbles against the pillow and Sebastian smiles a little, hand working up and down the knobs of his spine.

“You were so overheated a few minutes ago.”

Blaine smirks, pressing his nose and lips against the bedspread. “Yeah, and now the sweat is drying and I’m _cold._ Stop trying to expose me to the apartment air conditioning.”

Sebastian hums and leans down to kiss the back of Blaine’s shoulder, his skin warm and smelling like hints of cologne and something distinctly _him._ He’s right, the sweat is beginning to dry on him, a slight sheen still present against the dimpling in his lower back.

Sebastian’s pretty sure Blaine’s never more beautiful than in these moments, sated and tired from sex. His hair is a mess of curls kissing his forehead, completely free from the confines of gel because Sebastian usually has his hands in it. His eyes are a lazy hazel, like melted honey, eyelashes ridiculously long against his cheekbones as they close slightly. He tries to watch him even though he can tell he’s fighting sleep.

He leans down and steals a kiss from him, covering him with blankets because he’ll keep complaining until he does, nuzzling their noses to make Blaine smile. He holds onto him, not letting Sebastian move any further even though the light on their nightstand is on and they have remnants of dinner to clean up in the kitchen.

He’s about to make a joke about there being a round two but Blaine’s already asleep as he presses his leg in-between Sebastian’s, his arm wrapped around his waist like a lifeline.

\--




It’s really no mystery to anyone who knows Blaine that he loves dancing. Some people are shy about putting their moves out there, whether in private or public, but for Blaine there’s really no such thing. Sebastian’s just glad those incredible hips of his never go to waste. It has everything to do with Blaine’s level of confidence in himself because sometimes his dancing is an utter disaster of moving too fast, spinning, and jumping on viable surfaces that can hold his weight.

Though he knows he’s capable of being practiced because Sebastian has the Warblers and show choir in his background too; he can hold a rhythm and make it yield with perfectly timed out sways of his body.

And while he enjoys when Blaine’s choreographed, it’s actually a lot better when he’s _drunk_ and moving across a dance floor like he owns it. He does his best to keep him close, the way his body sways almost _sinful_ against Sebastian in the best ways possible. Blaine is a little overheated and solid as he leans back against his chest, their bodies swaying to the music. The club is packed with other couples wanting to enjoy their time in the pitch blackness with colored strobe lights and pulsing music.

He leans down and kisses Blaine’s shoulder, which makes his boyfriend turn around and lock their lips together. His hips rock against Sebastian’s, arms working his way around his neck and keeping the taller bent down so his mouth can reach.

\--

10.

“I’m not sure what else you were expecting from me,” Sebastian says as they walk through the door of their apartment.

Blaine’s been wound up ever since they left dinner but he knows he’s not just frustrated because he’s been completely silent. That’s usually when Sebastian knows it’s bad, when he’s _angry,_ not saying one word until they’re behind closed doors. The shorter licks his lips, turning as he gets to the couch and crosses his arms over his chest.

“We’re not in high school anymore, Sebastian, you don’t need to talk to Kurt like that.”

Sebastian clamps down on not losing his patience and takes a deep breath into his lungs before he says something he regrets. Blaine, as beautiful and brilliant and _wonderful_ as he is has the worst blind spot when it comes to his ex.

And maybe Sebastian’s a bit bias, because he’s never been able to stand Kurt, but this time? This time Blaine’s wrong.

“You weren’t going to say anything were you?” He presses, taking his coat off and tossing it in the general direction of the coat hanger. “You were just going to sit there while he talked about his big break for Broadway and how he went on and on about how it’d never be the right part for you.”

Blaine swallows, looking away from him for a moment, “Some…auditions aren’t meant for everyone. Okay? Kurt just meant that the part wouldn’t have been right for me.”

Sebastian’s lip curls a little as he speaks, his voice bordering on _nasty_ because he can’t help it. “He practically alluded to the fact that you’re _overweight_ and out of practice for a Broadway performance.”

He’s not making this shit up—he knew it was a bad idea the moment Blaine said he wanted to meet Kurt and his new boyfriend for dinner. And the only reason Sebastian went was because Blaine _asked_ him to, otherwise he’d never put himself in the same space as Kurt Hummel again. It wasn’t terrible, for the most part, until Kurt wouldn’t shut up about the fact that he’d landed a role on Broadway.

But that isn’t what has Sebastian’s hackles up, it’s the fact that Blaine just _sat_ there while Kurt went on and on about how this part would never be for ‘someone’ like Blaine. And Sebastian was supposed to do what? Just sit there while Blaine takes it.

No thanks.

“He…he didn’t _mean_ it like that,” Blaine tries to argue, “That doesn’t excuse for the fact that you made fun of Kurt’s overall look and then went in on the boyfriend for dating him.”

And while Blaine is usually right for calling Sebastian out on his bullshit, something that he doesn’t exactly mind because old habits die hard, this is _not_ one of those times.

“If you’re asking me to apologize, you’re not going to get it out of me.” Sebastian sneers, “There would have been more if you hadn’t dragged me out of the restaurant. I don’t care if he meant what he said or not, Kurt’s the _last_ person who should be making judgements about someone.”

“You did not need to defend my honor,” Blaine yells, throwing his hands up in exhausted defeat. “I’m happy for him!”

“But that’s the thing,” Sebastian snaps right on back, “Because if the situation were reversed, he wouldn’t be happy for _you.”_

Blaine recoils as if the words hit him across his face, holding Sebastian’s gaze long enough that tears begin welling in his eyes. Sebastian is breathing a little heavily from his nerves being frayed, from yelling, the silence banging on his eardrums as he watches his boyfriend finally _get_ it and begin to rip apart at the seams.

“If this were you, he’d be tearing you down for a completely different reason. He wouldn’t let you be happy about it for a moment because he’d be _jealous,_ Blaine.” He shakes his head, “And you know I’m right.”

Blaine looks away, his arms coming up to wrap around his chest like he needs to hold himself together. Sebastian sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose before he takes a few steps forward, reaching out for his boyfriend even though he doesn’t want to be touched.

He squirms back and away from him but Sebastian closes the distance before he can hide in their bedroom for the better part of an hour. He wraps his arms around his back and draws him into his chest, his one hand in his hair as the other holds him tightly to him. It takes a moment for Blaine to physically relax, to melt against his embrace and close his eyes. A few tears slip down his cheeks, a ragged breath leaving his lips as the Sebastian’s words finally begin to settle against his skin.

Blaine sniffles and pulls back slightly, running the back of his hand across his cheek. “I can’t believe you called him an ‘emotionally-stunted hag’.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, his hands squeezing the top of Blaine’s shoulders. “He’s lucky that’s the only thing I called him.” He mumbles and the shorter holds onto his gaze before he presses himself up on his toes to kiss his lips.

\--

Blaine’s baking in the kitchen which means it’s going to be a mess for a few days but it’s worth it. Sometimes his boyfriend just gets in these moods to go through a cookbook and crank out a bunch of sweets. Today he’s managed to conquer mini-cupcakes, a pie, shortbread, angel food cake and cookies.

Sebastian leans against the counter and snags a cookie even though Blaine smacks his hand with a spatula, “Could you manage to make _more_ of a mess?”

Blaine shrugs, there’s flour on his cheeks and the apron he’s wearing is dusted with cake batter and hard work. “Probably, but I don’t hear you complaining about the byproduct of a messy kitchen.”

He hums, enjoying the semi-sweet chocolate in his mouth. Blaine really has a knack for this shit; everything he bakes comes out _amazing._ Sebastian doesn’t have the patience to follow directions to a T and measure everything out just right. He’d rather just throw stuff together and see what happens.

Blaine smiles and begins shaping more cookie dough to go into the oven, licking his lips as he snags some chocolate chips for himself to pop into his mouth. “Could be worse, I _could_ be making those lemon drops that you hated.”

Sebastian scrunches his nose, “Those were the worst and you know it. So fucking sour.”

“But _I’m_ sweet,” He grins at him, purposely batting his eyelashes, “So it evens out.”

He smirks, shaking his head, an emotion welling up quickly in his chest and bursting forward. “I love you,” He says, mostly because he doesn’t think he really says it enough.

A wide smile touches Blaine’s face, slow and warm, “I know.” And he nods before he takes a fingerful of flour and flicks it in Sebastian’s general direction.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and any comments or kudos that you leave :3 i appreciate it! i'm over at blainesebastian on tumblr if you wanna say hi!


End file.
